The Renegades Profile
by SonarPrime
Summary: Profile containing information regarding members Team Renegades!


**Other Characters (The Renegades):**

S. B. ('Son/Big sis'): Genetically engineered by an underground group known as the XENETEX, she was labeled as the ultimate weapon created by mankind (and is still considered a weapon by some). After being rescued by her parents' families and raised amongst the monks in the temples of the Himalaya's she is able to control her powers and mastered many different types of martial arts, as well as her connection with the different levels of both hell and heaven. After regaining enough information on the organization and their illegal and inhumane activities they were able to shut them down, causing plenty of scientists responsible for her genetics to disappear or reform themselves. She watches over her city as a vigilante named the "Unknown". She is strict (but fair), kind and somewhat a mother figure too many youngsters and those near the same age as her a sister figure. She only let out her most dangerous side when her friends and family is being threatened and sometimes gives her all when fighting a stronger opponent. She considers no one her enemy, even though there are some who view her as such but with a huge amount of respect and fear. Crossing her is not a good idea.

Weapons: ability to use all kinds of weapons and has the training to create better versions. Though the preferred weapons are her two fists and feet.

Battle clothes: she has a brace let which turns into a proto-armor (similar as that of Rook from Ben 10 Omniverse series), which also has a helmet when in battle or either sea and or space missions.

Fear: Unknown

Talents: all types of music (DJ for her family club), dances, has arts in many ways and inherited her grandmother's cooking abilities.

Relatives information: Parents Unknown; Younger sister Kushi (biological); Adoptive sisters: Soren; Kima N.; Aurora K.; Mina O.; Liara J.

Companions: Her German Shepard Olympus.

Kushi B. ('little one/ Kush/ Sunshine'): Born at least three years after her older sister, however the scientist of XENETEX locked her in statist for many years. After the fall of XENETEX, her older sister and her team discovered her and revived her (as a thank you from the government for revealing XENETEX's true operations). She is carefree and a spirited youngster, as well as very intelligent for her age though she rather hides as to not worry her sister (little does she know that her sister is aware of her intelligence, but to keep her safe hides this fact). Like her sister she learns fast and has her own special talent for martial arts, her spiritual abilities allowed her to see a person for who they really are. She loves animals and nature as well as making new friends, is brave against bullies and defends anyone who does not know how. Her love for her sister makes her a primarily target for many enemies. Though she is sometimes less innocent when she helps Kima with her pranks on people, however she would not dare play a prank on her 'Big Sis'.

Weapons: not allowed to have any, but her sis does train her with some weapons which are less likely to hurt her in the process.

Battle clothes: Only used during extreme circumstances in which none of the others will be able to help her, she has the same proto-armor as her sister, though an emerald color.

Fear: her families' death and doctors.

Talents: Being just so darn cute and quite a good actress even fooled her sister once.

Relatives information: Parents Unknown; Older sister SB (biological); Adoptive sisters: Soren; Kima N.; Aurora K.; Mina O.; Liara J.

Companions: Her sisters German Shepard Olympus; her kitten Fausha; Kim's parrot Piedro; Soren's ferret Snatch; Mina's white mouse Brains; Aurora's falcon Faux and Liara's snake Slender.

Soren (Nova): Abandoned by her parents at XENETEX for money, she just like SB was genetically engineered. During one of the gathering missions, she was discovered by SB and taken in to help heal her and trained her to control her abilities. Though she is not as strong and perfected as SB, she has unique abilities, such as reading minds and manipulation attacks. Feeling that she owes SB her live, she swore her loyalty to her. SB refused to treat her as a servant and made it clear that she was her family and her sister, giving her the choice to set out and build her live on her own or stay with her and help her fight against XENETEX. Choosing the latter she became the SIC to her and has especially good skills in the area of sword fighting. Like SB, she has formed a bond with her younger sister Kushi and protects her as if she were her own. She too has a low tolerance for bullies and anyone who harms her family and friends. She has a certain hatred for parents who abandon their children for their own well-being but helps those who wish to protect their children rather than their own hide. She could get hot-headed at times making it easy for enemies to beat her at combat, but always reciting the words her sister and sensei taught her she comes out undefeated.

Weapons: all types of swords, as well as twin guns.

Battle clothes: a necklace changing into a medieval like armor, but with stronger metal. The only parts covered are her shoulders, breast, hips and has high-heeled boot covers. Underneath the armor is the same material of SB's proto-armor, she wears a mask instead of a helmet which looks more like visors (similar to G1 Jazz's visors).

Fear: being abandoned again.

Talents: Sings and dances, enjoys racing (most of the time illegal but doesn't get caught)

Relatives: Parents (still searching); Adoptive sisters: SB; Kushi B.; Kima N.; Aurora K.; Mina O.; Liara J.

Companion: Ferret Snatch

Kima N. (Fauna): Only survivor when one of the labs of XENETEX's rivals was destroyed. Her parents were both scientist for the interest of preserving the natures, almost succeeding with the experiments. But when the XENETEX's special retrieval team invaded the lab, her father injected her with the only sample they had. Both her parents held the team back allowing her to escape. Days later she was found by SB and took her in to heal, fearing what other companies might do, she sides herself with SB and her family. She enjoys playing pranks on especially Soren and Liara, causing them to sometimes lose their cool, but she does know the limit and when it is time not to play jokes. She and Kushi keep the family together with activities (besides the pranks), such as parties, outings and movie-nights. She like Kushi sees SB as her mother, rather than an older sister but still calls her 'Big Sis'. Her abilities included creating sentient creates from nature and can understand any animals' language; she mastered the arts of Tai-Chi and can create different natural weapons.

Weapons: Bows and Arrows and is good in hand-to-hand combats.

Battle clothes: along with Mina her armor consists of both technological as well as natural materials. The style is similar to that of a ninja, with leaf like covers and fused with her mind (like a Scarab, only this one isn't sentient)

Fear: Electricity (since her parents were electrified by XENETEX's team)

Talents: Organizing activities and pranking

Relatives: Parents Professors N. (mother and father); Adoptive sisters: SB.; Kushi B.; Soren; Aurora K.; Mina O.; Liara J.

Companion: Parrot Piedro

Aurora K. (Warper): the daughter of one of the sponsors responsible for SB's genetic engineering. She never saw eye to eye with her father and disagreed with any type of genetic project and experiments. Lack of social interest, she spend her days learning martial arts from her uncle, to which her parents disagreed on when found out. Her uncle was then chosen to experiment the follow-up program of the Ultimate Weapons project, unfortunately he along with other 'candidates' died during the process. Devastated of the lost she denounced her relations with her parents and the companies' heir and began to research on XENETEX in order to bring them down. Learning of Sb's group and operations in the process and continued her research with them. The then trained under SB, along with Soren creating a respective rivalry between. Later she revealed her true identity to SB and the group feeling remorseful for her father's actions, unknown to her both SB and Soren knew of her identity and excepted her for who she is, not her origin giving her what she was truly searching for a family. Aurora is like SB strict but easy to laugh with and understands people's emotions, considers her an observer. When searching for High-class citizens she always knows who to look for and where, knowing their weaknesses due to attending her father's forceful meetings. She doesn't lose her cool as much, only if you cross her revenge is quite sweet turned bitter.

Weapons: good with small weapons such as sai's and throwing stars, her uncles military knives

Battle clothes: her uncle's military clothes redesigned to withstand any form of weaponry assault; the boots however can readjust when giving a hard kick and has hidden knives underneath the material. These clothes are hidden within her uncle's watch, which has been redesigned with Mina's help.

Fear: Spiders (ironically the small ones, not Tarantula's from Beast Wars sized ones)

Talents: Hacking computers and has a special talent for video games

Relatives: Parents Mr. and Mrs. K.; Adoptive sisters: SB.; Kushi B.; Soren; Kima N.; Mina O.; Liara J.

Companion: Falcon Faux

Mina O. (Aqua): her father originally designed the engineering genetics, however when he discovered the true purpose for XENETEX's operations he tried to exploit them. Being seen as a threat she watched as her father was killed in front of her, due to her mother's interference she was able to escape, later SB found her sneaking around in an ally way searching for food and brought her home. She explained her story since they too were against XENETEX and was offered a home amongst them. She is the team's technician and is sometimes dubbed "The Mad Scientist" of the group; she sometimes has her moments to shine with her weapons and projects. SB dubs them her babies or toys for missions which is fine by her considering she has an amount of respect for her and sometimes goes to her when she remembers that one dark moment in her life. She is mostly quiet and most of the time locks herself in her lab, but doesn't miss a change when there is a beach activity seemingly she loves the water. Cool, stubborn and (for a scientist) sometimes clueless on certain situations which should seemingly be obvious for others. She does get upset if her inventions have to suffer under an attack or during missions, though she doesn't hold a grudge. You could compare her attitude with that of Tech the coyote from Loonatics.

Weapons: creates them and has a special bracelet to combine other mechanical devises and creates something new.

Battle armor: her suit is seemingly invisible under her clothes (except when she goes surfing), blue-black spandex ninja outfit which doesn't rip when combining other mechanical parts for her weapons.

Fear: Tight spaces.

Talents: Surfing and diving

Relatives: Prof. O and Mrs. O.; Adoptive sisters: SB.; Kushi B.; Soren; Kima N.: Aurora K.; Liara J.

Companion: a white mouse named Brains

Liara J. (Cross): Being ignore by her parents due to their jobs as psychologists for the local High School, she was raised by a nanny and showed an interest in the medical field. However her parents wanted her to study and become a psychologists like them, which did not turn out quiet well for either parties when she refused. The moment she went to medical school her parents completely disinherited her. Liara lived some part of her live with the nanny who took care of her, during her break she ran into a doctor who carried files from the XENETEX organization and discovered that this patient was already dead due to illegal activities. Outraged she tried to inform the authorities but was followed and attacked. She was saved by SB and her team when searching for the file, knowing that SB was a survivor and wanted to do more research on the project to help SB save other victims from XENETEX she became the teams' field medic and CMO. Along with Mina and Kim she is taught martial arts by both SB and Soren. Strong, disciplined and sometimes easy to anger when her patients (aka family) causes injuries to themselves for no reason or due to their carelessness, she does care for them and stays with them till the very end (if it goes that far).

Weapons: she doesn't like weapons that much, only during extreme measures will she use a staff created by both Kima and Mina as a combined techno-organic weapon.

Battle armor: she doesn't really battle much, but when needed on the field she wears baggy pants and a strapless black breast wear underneath a black lab coat (inside the coat she has small medical tools for small procedures on the battle field)

Fear: Fire

Talents: Reading and looking up anything interesting or less interesting when having too much time on her hands

Relatives: Parents: Mr. and Mrs. J.; Adoptive sisters: SB.; Kushi B.; Soren; Kima N.; Aurora K.; Mina O.

Companion: Snake Slender

Appearances:

SB: black hair; brown eyes; light brown skinned; lightweight with muscles (Hindi)

Kushi: black hair; gold eyes; light brown skinned (Hindi)

Soren: sapphire hair; emerald green eyes; tanned skinned with the same muscle built as SB (Spanish)

Kima: red hair; blue eyes; chocolate brown skinned; lightweight with small muscles (Japanese)

Mina: blue-black hair; green eyes; pale skinned; lightweight body built with muscles (American)

Aurora: green hair; black eyes; tanned skinned; lightweight with muscles on the arms and legs (Chinese)

Liara: brown hair; baby blue eyes; light brown skinned; lightweight with muscles on the arms and legs (African-American)

Vehicles (Also their transformers alt-forms):

SB: Honda V4 Motorcycle; colors: white with dark blue highlights

Soren: Lamborghini Aventador; colors: black with emerald green highlights

Kima: Aston Martin CC100; colors: dark blue and silver

Mina: F-35 Lightning II; color: blueberry and white

Aurora: MQ-9 Reaper and 2012 Chevrolet Corvette ZR48; colors: military green and silver

Liara: Ferrari GTE and F-16 Fighting Falcon; colors: Cherry-red with white highlights

Kushi: a small jeep to keep up during danger; colors: blue with red

Animal alt-modes:

SB: White wolf (Canis lupus albus)

Soren: Black panther

Kima: Siberian Tiger

Mina: Black Caracara

Aurora: Kerkzesoog (Segestria florentina)

Liara: Queen Cobra

Kushi: Cub Lioness

Elemental Powers:

SB: All elements

Kushi: Spirit

Soren: Fire

Kima: Earth

Mina: Wind

Aurora: Water

Liara: Lightning

Couples Beat Wars:

SB + Optimus Primal (Megatron will have an interest in her as well but only lust)

Soren + Dinobot

Kima + Cheetor

Mina + Depth Charge

Aurora + Rattrap

Liara + Rhinox

Couples Transformers Prime:

SB + Optimus Prime

Soren + Dreadwing

Kima + Bumblebee

Mina + Breakdown

Aurora + KnockOut

Liara + Ratchet

Couples Jackie Chan Adventures:

SB + Captain Black

Soren + Tso Lan

Kima + Hsi Wu

Mina + Tchang Zu

Aurora + Valmont

Liara + Dai Gui

During every story their history will be different as well as their age. There will be no crossovers of any kind except for some moves the girls will perform from different shows. There will also be just one other character but is not part of the group officially or just isn't, that depends on the story.

I apologies if I have made any mistakes on the appearances part of these characters I'm quite new at this and just recently started.

Read and Review Please.

SonarPrime


End file.
